Jigglypuff (SSB)
Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Jigglypuff en ''Super Smash Bros. Para información general del personaje, véase Jigglypuff.'' Jigglypuff (''プリン Purin'' en japonés) es un personaje que pertenece a la franquicia ''Pokémon'' que fue introducido en Super Smash Bros. acompañando a Pikachu. Ha aparecido desde este videojuego en toda la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como personaje desbloqueable. Al principio se le consideraba como un semi-clon de Kirby, pero fue diferenciado de este desde Super Smash Bros. Melee. Cómo desbloquear *Completar el Modo Clásico con cualquier personaje, con cualquier número de vidas y en cualquier nivel de dificultad. La batalla toma lugar en el escenario Ciudad Azafrán. Atributos Jigglypuff es conocido por ser el personaje más ligero y flotante en el juego. Los jugadores expertos o profesionales pueden abusar de su poca velocidad de caída y de sus ataques con poca potencia para tomar ventaja en varios combos contra otros personajes más pesados. Sin embargo, Jigglypuff se queda en el puesto 6 de la tier list por ser uno de los personajes más fáciles de hacer K.O. debido a que es el personaje más ligero del juego. Además, Jigglypuff no posee un ataque especial hacia arriba que le ayude a elevarse más en su recuperación, forzándole a usar solamente sus múltiples saltos para regresar al campo de batalla. La mayoría de movimientos de Jigglypuff no tienen un gran alcance, su ataque especial lateral, Destructor, es un movimiento que puede ayudar a Jigglypuff a regresar al escenario; Canto tiene la única capacidad de dormir al rival y dejarlo vulnerable por un corto período de tiempo, sin embargo, si el movimiento falla, Jigglypuff quedará vulnerable por un tiempo. Descanso es un movimiento extremadamente fuerte aunque muy difícil de conectar, si es usado de forma correcta puede terminar fácilmente en un K.O., luego de usarse el ataque Jigglypuff se quedará dormido y será vulnerable a cualquier ataque. Los ataques Smash de Jigglypuff, si bien son potentes, tienen un corto alcance. Sin embargo, entre sus debilidades está su pobre velocidad en tierra, siendo uno de los personaje más lentos de todo el juego. Además, cuando su escudo se rompe, Jigglypuff sale volando por los aires incontrolablemente, por lo que recibirá un K.O. instantáneo a menos que no haya algo que bloquee su camino. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales * Ataque normal ( ) ( ): Da un golpe con su brazo izquierdo (3%) y otro con su brazo derecho (4%). * Ataque en carrera ( ): Se desliza por el suelo dando un golpe con su cabeza, muy similar al de Kirby (8% o 10%, dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Fuerte lateral ( ): Da una patada con su pie izquierdo (8%). * Fuerte superior ( ): Da una patada hacia arriba con su pie derecho (10%). * Fuerte inferior ( ): Se agacha y da una patada con su pie izquierdo. Similar al de Kirby, pero este manda a los oponentes hacia arriba en un ángulo de 45 grados (10%). ;Smash * Lateral ( ): Da una fuerte patada con su pie izquierdo (16% o 10%, dependiendo de cuándo se conecte). * Superior ( ): Da un fuerte cabezazo mandando al oponente hacia arriba o hacia delante, dependiendo del momento en que se conecte (18% o 10%). * Inferior ( ): Se agacha y da patadas con los pies, cubriendo ambos lados. Puede mandar a los oponentes hacia atrás o hacia delante, dependiendo en qué lado se encuentre (16%). Ataques aéreos * Normal ( ): Da una patada con su pie izquierdo (14% si conecta de inmediato, 9% si conecta tarde). * Hacia adelante ( ): Da una patada con sus pies hacia adelante (13% si conecta de inmediato, 9% si conecta tarde). * Hacia atrás ( ): Da una patada hacia atrás con su pie derecho (13% si conecta de inmediato, 9% si conecta tarde). * Hacia arriba ( ): Da un golpe hacia arriba formando un "arco" con su brazo izquierdo (16%). * Hacia abajo ( ): Da una serie de golpes con sus pies mientras gira sobre sí mismo (3% cada golpe, 30% total). Agarres y lanzamientos * : Agarra a su oponente con su mano izquierda. * Lanzamiento hacia delante ( ) ( ): A diferencia de otros lanzamientos delanteros, Jigglypuff lanza a su oponente hacia arriba. Un movimiento bastante útil en los combos (14%). * Lanzamiento hacia atrás ( ) ( ) ( ): Lanza al oponente hacia atrás. Es uno de los lanzamientos con más potencia en el juego (16%). Ataques especiales Otros Entrada Es liberado de una Poké Ball. ( ) Burla Se mueve de lado a lado cantando "Jigglypuff". ( ) Pose de victoria * Se desplaza de izquierda a derecha mientras mueve sus brazos (uno arriba y otro abajo) varias veces. Finalmente posa y mira hacia la cámara. ( ) * Se mueve de derecha a izquierda, y luego se sacude. ( ) * Aparece durmiendo y luego despierta. ( ) ( ) En modos un jugador 1P Game Jigglypuff es, junto con Ness y Captain Falcon, uno de los personajes con quien el jugador no se enfrenta en este modo. Al concluir el 1P Game border|center|300px Dianas Smash border|center|300px Board the Platforms border|center|300px Paleta de colores [[Archivo:Paleta de colores Jigglypuff SSB.png|frame|center|Paleta de colores de Jigglypuff en Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil (en inglés) :Jigglypuff :The Ballon PKMN with the big, round eyes. It sings a soothing melody, sending those that hear it to sleep. When mad, it puffs itself up. As a Ballon PKMN, its body is light, weak, and easy to knock away. :Works ::*''Pokémon'' (GB) Curiosidades *Esta es la única aparición de Jigglypuff en donde su icono de vida no muestra su cuerpo entero. Véase también Categoría:Personajes desbloqueables